


Green in the Stars and Blue in the Earth

by OverlordKankri



Series: It's Raining Men, Hallelujah! [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: ALSO theres a side of solangelo, AU, Aliens, Angst, Dorks, Fluff, Fluffles, Jason is Bi, Jason is a superpowered outcast and Percy is an alien prince from another universe, Jason is just done with everything, Like, M/M, Nico di Angelo is a Little Shit, Percy is a tired child, What Have I Done, What am I doing, Will solace is Also a Little Shit, a bit - Freeform, alien payphones, aliens man, all my nerds, dnbkdsjkfjkhsd, i dreamt this please dont hate me i swear its not xeno, it sounds so weitrd now that its written, leo and jason dated like, most of these peeps are like 22, nice, shdjkhsd, there's a little angst in the first chappie but eh, uuuh, wheee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 05:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14128917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlordKankri/pseuds/OverlordKankri
Summary: "Oh fuck my life!"In which the universe is breached, aliens arrive, a hot alien prince lands in a lake, alien payphones won't stop ringing and Jason Grace is just so fucking done.





	1. Shit hits the fan

**_Percy -_ **   
  
Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, The great Prince of The Royal Half-Blood Armada of planet Olympus, had known bad days. Everyone gets them, those times where everything seemed to go wrong. The moments where no matter what you do it seems like the entire fabric of reality is hellbent to make you feel insufferable.   
  
Today, he thought, was one of those days, as the alarms that blared around him and the flickering red lights started to give him a headache.

  
The whole plan had been simple, depending on how you looked at it. Use the tool the scientists had created to tear the fabric of the universe. Grab the next universe with the same aforesaid tool, and link it to this one. Then, boom! You get yourself a way to invade and conquer another reality! Easy, right?

Nope.

The whole thing had gone to shit the same exact moment when his ship, the pride and joy of the Armada, had crossed the rift, rendering the ‘portal’ unstable. This, of course, meant that the entire thing fell apart and tried to slam shut. Tried to, because most of his ship  _ was still on the other side. _ And so here they were, locked inside of the side that was  _ not _ rapidly depressurizing at a rate that could certainly kill them all in seconds, plummeting towards the void of space in  _ another fucking universe _ .

Suffice to say Percy felt justified in saying he was having a bad day, He could feel his headache getting worse by the millisecond.

“-our Highness? Uh, sir?” Percy escaped his musings as a soldier called his attention.

“Pardon me, what did you say?” He asked, “I couldn’t hear you over those  _ bloody alarms-! _ ” As if reacting to his anger, the display before him let out a loud noise. Percy groaned and ran a hand down his face.

“Sir, there’s something on the radar…” The man was shaking like a leaf, even though he was several decades older than Percy himself, “A-And we think it might be a planet.”

Percy blinked.

“Well then what are you waiting for? Load the escape pods!”

At that the man nodded and jogged off, taking with him several soldiers, no doubt to gather supplies to fill the escape pods.

“You do remember that there are only like four pods left, right?” A jaunty voice rose behind him.

“Shut up, Will,” Percy sighed and turned around, “What do you want me to do, make more out of the fuckall materials we have here?”

“Sheesh, touchy! Do you have a headache again or-” Will stopped and snorted, “Oh my gods you totally do.”

“Shut up.”

“Is this really the time to be shutting me up, Mister Prince?”

“It is when you’re making my head hurt worse and we’re  _ trying not to die in the middle of space.” _

“Pf, you’ve lived through worse! I wouldn’t be surprised if it turned out that you pop back to life in Tartarus, Gods know you're ugly enough to be a monster.”

Percy raised an eyebrow, “What about you? Where would you end up?”

“Well-” Before Will could finish, the soldier returned and planted himself in front of Percy.

"Sir, we filled all of the escape pods we had access to!" He said. 

"How many?"

"Two, sir." 

Percy and Will froze simultaneously. "What?" Percy managed to spit out.

"The rest of the-" The man gulped, emotion swelling in his throat, "The rest of the pods were all either on the parts we left behind, or are t-too far away from the safe zone to reach, s-sir." 

Percy's blood pounded in his ears, and he swallowed as his throat felt constricted by some sort of invisible force.

_ Fuck. What do I do? There are well over fifty people in here, and each pod only fits one… If I take one, it would demoralize them because it would be me running away, plus all of them are practically dead if they stay… Damn it! This is all my fault, I probably should- _

“Whatever you’re thinking, stop it.” Will said, slapping Percy’s back gently.

“You-”

“Hush. You’re not making yourself a martyr, Perce.”

"But-"

" _No._ "

The soldier in front of Percy collected himself. "Sir, to be truly honest with you, sacrificing yourself is a nice sentiment that we appreciate, but it's not the right decision."

Percy put his head in his hands, "Then what _is_? Letting all of you die, like some jerkass prick?"

The soldier frowned. "No, sir. The correct decision, in the subjective opinion of all of us, is to force you and Doctor Solace to inhabit the pods."

Will sucked in a breath, and Percy's head swung upwards. 'What are you-" Percy began asking but found himself cut off as all the soldiers nearby simultaneously gripped him and Will, dragging them to the exit in a speedy flurry with nary a chance to react.

A chorus of apologies rose from the crowd as Percy and Will fought, protesting against the unanimous decision. Soon they reached the pods, and Percy grunted as he was shoved into one of the pods and tied into the straps, hearing Will crying out in the next pod. He looked at a soldier finishing the last strap on his leg and tried to rip the ones that were done.

"Why?" Percy whispered, feeling distraught and helpless.

"Sorry, sir. All of us value you too much to let you die." The soldier answered, smiling at Percy sadly. This soldier was young, shockingly so, in a way that he looked barely old enough to be a soldier. 

"What's your name?" He asked, shaking.

"Charles, sir," Charles said, stepping out of the pod and pressing a button.

As one, all of the soldiers saluted, some tearful gasps escaping the unit. 

"Thank you for letting us serve in The Armada, Your Highness!" They called as both pods closed, and Percy let out a yell as he felt the force of the pod shooting off, careening him away towards the planet.

Away, away from those brave souls, who were saving him and his best friend at the cost of their own lives.

Away, away from that sad smile, one that could only be made by a man, a boy, who knew he was about to die.

Away. away from home.


	2. Unexpected Water Samples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason starts his day, unaware of the Hot Dude that was punted towards him at Mach Speed. Poor Jason

_**Jason** _ _**-** _

From the moment Jason Grace woke up he knew something weird was gonna happen.

It all started when he somehow managed to wake up a few seconds before his alarm rang, and continued on when he was able to go about his daily routine with zilch of an ounce of sluggishness. It was  _unheard_ of, considering he had gone to bed at four in the morning because of a late shift at the lab. Furthermore, he'd had enough time to make a BREAKFAST! 

Jason was starting to notice his unhealthy lifestyle.

He stuffed himself into his car (He might actually be on time!) and drove on down the road, headed for his  _pleasant_ workplace. His phone started ringing a couple minutes in, which didn't surprise him. Normally, Leo would call at around this time to make sure he was awake and getting ready. It had saved him multiple times, considering how the manager of the laboratory was trying to get him fired. Why he had no clue. Other than making some-okay,  _several_ electric explosions, some late days, and a couple damaged microscopes he was the perfect example of a model employee. Jason placed his phone on the socket near the gears and answered the call, putting the phone on speaker mode.

"Hey, Leo!" Jason said, smirking a little, "How are you?"

"Morning, hot stuff. I'm good, how about you? You sound awake today, did you spill water on yourself or something?" Leo japed. Jason rolled his eyes at the pet name. It was a leftover habit formed during the few months that they had dated, and after they broke up they had deemed it too much of a hassle to break.

"No, actually. I woke up feeling _energized_ ," He heard Leo scoff, "and I'm already on my way to work. No water involved."

"How _shocking_! Jason Grace, not being like a bull in a china shop in the mornings? Impossible!" Leo said with as much monotony as he could muster.

"Better believe it, because I'm pulling up to the parking lot so I have to hang up."

"Aw man, come on we've talked for like five seconds-"

"Bye, Leo. Talk to you later."

Jason hung up and parked the car, leaving it once he'd made sure it was locked. He looked at the building before him, breathing deeply. The building was painted a dull grey, most of the beams and little designs on it being black, bronze or gold. The words 'Jupiter Laboratories' stuck out like a sore thumb, painted in white over the doors. Not for the first time, Jason thought that the starting budget for this place must've been really low for them to not be able to afford a designer with a lick of common sense- or eyes. He walked forward, hopped over the two steps at the foot of the door and strode in.  The inside of the building was just as tacky, the air stale and the walls peeling. Jason walked to the reception desk in which a young woman that he always forgot the name of sat and tapped on the wood gently.

"Hey, can you sign me in?" He said. She looked up at him, then did a double take.

"Sparks? Fancy seeing you here this early, is the end of the world coming or am I dead?" She sounded genuinely surprised but had a gentle hint of mirth in her eyes.

"Ha. Ha Ha. Very funny. Sign me in, please.”

“Yeah yeah, go in, Sparks.” she waved him off.

He walked through the 'Employees only' door behind her desk and down the hallway until he reached the locker rooms, put on his lab coat and other gear, and stepped inside the lab. The familiar smell of disinfectant assaulted his nose and the light buzz of the ventilation systems rang out as the seal on the door was removed. Jason inhaled deeply and began pacing towards his office as quietly as possible.

"Why _hello_ there, _Mister Grace_. What a pleasant surprise for you to be on time for the first time in _months._ " A familiar croon rose from his right. Jason winced and turned, coming face to face with Octavian, the manager of the lab. 

"Octavian, hey! How's it going?" He muttered awkwardly. 

"It doesn't matter how it's 'going', Mister Grace. I have an assignment for you." Octavian stared at him with a hint of contempt.

"But I just got here!" He protested. Octavian opted to ignore him. Instead, he elected to pick up a box from the table behind him and shove it into Jason's hands.

"Your task is to gather samples from 'The Lake of Three Fates', return them, and write a report on any abnormalcy found in the samples." 

Jason grumbled and stomped to the doors. He grabbed the keys to the corporate vehicle on his way out and shoved the box under his arm. He waved at the lady (He thought her name might be Sharon or something) shoved the box into the passenger side, and started the car.

The lake wasn't that far, it actually was pretty close, so he got there rather quickly. That wasn't the issue he had with this task anyway. The problem was Octavian himself. He treated Jason like an intern and generally tried to keep him away from anything that had something to do with the actual goals of the laboratory. It was infuriating, but Jason couldn't do anything about it due to the number of slips he was already marked down for. Any more and he would certainly be fired. The mud that made the car lurch forward was what snapped him back to reality, and he quickly parked the car before he crashed the car (Which would be bad, considering he would either die or have a slip written up for trashing a company vehicle).  
When Jason opened the door to the automobile and planted his foot down on the wet soil, he stood up slowly and looked at the water. The lake was beautiful, nestled between hills and surrounded by shrubbery of all shapes and sizes. A whistling that registered in his ears as the wind was constant, and the way the trees swayed made it seem like some sort of paradise.

Then the mosquito landed on his arm and bit him. He let out a curse and slapped it (her, said the back of his brain- the mosquitoes that fed on blood were the females) off.His mind ran through all insect-borne diseases he knew as he hunched over and pulled out the box with the materials inside of it. He tossed it and stretched with a groan. The ground squished under his feet as he shuffled forward and into the water after he grabbed some test tube sample holders.

The water slid easily into the plastic container, and after putting a cap on it Jason grabbed a small box to gather mud from the banks. The whistling he had noticed before suddenly grew louder.  Jason looked up and gaped at what he saw.

  
A round, fiery object was falling from the sky.

Its trajectory held it to land in the water before him.  
In a couple of seconds, Jason scrabbled away from the shore, coating his white coat with mud and other miscellaneous fluids. The whistling keened into a roar as the object approached, and Jason barely had enough time to duck behind the car before a massive explosion splattered mud over the entire vicinity of the bank where he was. The ground shook, his ears rang, his head pounded.

_Holy shit._

Once the world had stopped spinning, he crawled out from behind the car. The area was a mess. There was dirt everywhere, and more than one questionable substance far too close to him for his liking. He looked at the cause of this disaster and was shocked once more.

It was like an egg. A giant, silver, severely dented egg, but still an egg. There was a slime-coated porthole in the front, and the whole thing looked sturdy and reliable, with thick bolts binding all of the plates that made it up together. Jason approached cautiously, wary of the still-steaming pod... thing. It didn't resemble any technology he had ever encountered, and the metal was unfamiliar, dull blue chrome hints shining out when the light hit it through the grime and scorch marks. His brain caught up with what had just occurred when he was less than a foot away from it, and he grinned widely. This was amazing! There was an honest-to-god _alien pod_ right in front of him! If he brought it back to the lab...

He blinked, and his smile vanished.  
If he brought it back to the lab, Octavian would confiscate it immediately. He'd probably fire him due to some half-brained excuse and take all the credit for the amazing find. Jason could not stand for that, so he made up his mind. He would bring the pod to his house, conduct as much research on it as he could, then present it to the world.  
But first, he had a call to make. Jason Grace pulled out his cellphone and dialed a number, anxiously waiting for the person on the other end to pick up. As soon as the dial tone sounded, he began to speak.

  
"Hey, Leo? You won't believe what the fuck just happened!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be posting a new chapter very day-ish? maybe every two days until I get more time to actually prepare and write longer chapters. I need a beta reader...


	3. Jumpscares are not fun in real life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wHOAH

_**Jason-**_  
Frankly, Jason didn't think this through. His train of thought had been so focused on the object itself that he didn't consider the sheer size of the pod. Which was a mistake, as he found out when he tried to get it through the door of his house and utterly failed. He'd called Leo on impulse, which had turned out to be a good idea because he had gotten over the adrenaline fairly quickly and began panicking a couple minutes after the call started. Luckily Leo had been willing to help him. And so here they stood, big-ass metallic egg on the porch and no knowledge of what to do to get it past the doorframe. Jason pushed futilely on it, sliding back on his mud-covered shoes. He shoved off the egg-thing and stumbled a couple steps to drop into a chair, uncaring of the dirt he was tracking all over the place and the way he was ruining the cushion.

"I've been defeated by an overgrown metal chicken." He moaned. Meanwhile, Leo scraped at the drying crud on the porthole, trying to peer inside. The glass was several inches thick and bulging, distorting the actual contents of the tank.

"What do you think is in this thing?" He said. Jason looked the 'egg' over for once. It looked like something out of a futuristic sci-fi movie, all plated and shiny on the spots that hadn't been either burnt beyond recognition or covered in so much grime they were impossible to see.

"Maybe it's some kind of storage device?" He guessed.

"It kinda looks like... I dunno, an _escape pod_? Dude, what if there's an actual alien inside?" Leo grinned, " What if this turns out to be some sort of E.T kind of thing? You'd be that kid that fingers the alien!"

"His name was Elliot. Please don't ever say 'fingers the alien' ever again."

"Oh my god, bro. Bro we have to get this thing open!"

"Can we figure out how to get it inside before trying to unleash whatever sort of horrid creature is inside upon the world?" Jason pleaded gently.

Leo ignored him and felt around the object's surface. There were no clear openings, apart from the plating the surface was almost entirely smooth. Leo huffed in frustration and knocked on the metal, sending dust flying into the air. The tank rang out with a hollow noise, resembling a covered bell. The pod vibrated ominously, causing Leo to take a step back. Jason sat up from being draped over the chair. They held their breath for a couple of seconds, sighing in relief when the noise ceased. Jason stood and peered into the glass. Through the muck and the contortion, he could almost see a misshapen mass, the outline of something. He leaned closer. It almost looked like...a face?

A hand slammed into the glass. Jason yelped and jumped back, barreling into Leo. They fell into an uncomfortable pile as the pod's crevices hissed and creaked. The plates curled inwards, shrinking the egg down into a thinner, coffin-shaped box. It dropped to the ground as it lost its precarious balance with a loud thump. They stared in a stunned silence until Leo jumped forward to manhandle the machinery, kneeing Jason in the gut. Jason wheezed as Leo blabbered about springing mechanisms.

"...and what the FUCK was that!? Someone IS in there! Holy shit!" Leo looked excited and scared beyond all belief, a twinkle in his eye.

Jason didn't know what scared him more, Leo or whatever was in that pod. He regained his breath and shakily stood. Leo continued ranting as he slunk over the box to look at the large containers the egg had ejected. They were shaped like slices, visible handles on either of the pointed sides. He gave one of then a turn and an experimental tug, opening it with some difficulty due to the mostly-tight seal of the metal. He rifled through the contents and pulled out a bag with some sort of powder inside of it (A part of his brain wondered if it was cocaine. He silenced it pretty quickly). Leo abandoned the coffin to lean over his shoulder, yanking out a plastic-coated block of an unidentifiable dried substance. Leo pulled out a switchblade from his pockets and sliced it open. He ripped some of the contents out of the slab and looked at them with interest.

"Don't you dare," Jason said warningly. Leo winked at him and bit the strip. Jason facepalmed. Leo chewed cautiously on the flakey piece.

"Tastes like chicken," He mumbled, "Alien space food tastes like chicken. I'm getting matrix flashbacks. This is the weirdest alien jerky ever."

Jason shook his head, exasperated. He leaned over the barrel to open the other one as Leo continued to eat the now dubbed 'alien jerky' with gusto. The other tank held metal cylinders filled with water, at the bottom, there were slightly smaller cylinders packed with globules of...something. He closed both of the slices and began tugging them towards the kitchen. Jason gestured for Leo to help him, and together they dropped them off inside. They turned to the door with varying degrees of enthusiasm. The box looked mostly harmless, but they approached it warily nonetheless. Leo was the first one to grab it, dragging it towards the living room with all the strength his scrawny-looking arms could give him. Which was admittedly a lot, considering his size.Jason lifted the other side. Leo spared him a grateful look and they wobbled over to the couch, setting it carefully to lean against the sofa. Leo stepped away speedily while Jason lingered for a couple of seconds. They both sat on the armchairs next to the television slowly. Minutes passed, and nothing changed. Leo twitched in anxiousness.

"Do you think it died or something?" He asked. Jason shrugged, but stood and leaned over the box.

He knocked on it and jumped away back to the chair. For a second nothing happened. Then clunking sounded out, and the crate hissed again. They froze as the plates clinked and clacked, separating and splitting outwards down the front. There was no smoke, so they were able to see the contents almost immediately.

A glaring man lay inside of it, shooting metaphysical daggers at them to such an extent Jason felt slightly intimidated by the strength of them alone. He heard Leo gasp beside him, and did his level best to keep his composure. The guy was tanned, with dark curly hair and striking green eyes. He wore a deep blue uniform with pearly white indents, supplying him with a distinct aura of authority. The man opened his mouth, Leo and Jason held their breaths in anticipation. What would he say?

"Ποιος είσαι? Πού είμαι?" The alien said in a demanding tone.

They blinked.

"Uh, what?" Leo raised an eyebrow.

"Of course there's a language barrier... Of course that the first contact between sentient species from different planets happens and neither of them can understand what the other is saying. Of COURSE! What else could possibly happen!" Jason complained to the air. The man just stared at them, glare diminishing in favor of confusion.

"Τι γλώσσα μιλάς? Δεν είναι μια από τις αυτοκρατορικές γλώσσες ... Φυσικά, διαφορετικές διαστάσεις. Γιατί πίστευα για ακόμα μια στιγμή ότι κάτι τέτοιο θα ήταν εύκολο?" The alien seemed to be angry at itself now, muttering mostly under its breath.

"Okay, dude, I got this. Chill, okay um... WE...HAVE...NO...FUCKING-" Leo mimed the words until Jason smacked him in irritation.

"Shut up, god! You're going to make it misunderstand!" Jason snuck a quick look at the alien's face. It was just staring flatly at them.

"Bro, it has no idea what we're saying. I doubt it knows what human intercourse is." Jason flushed in embarrassment.

"Shut up!"

"Νομίζω ότι μόλις έγινε το άκρο ενός αστείου."

"You shut up too! Oh, man why the fuck?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here u go


	4. Google Translating alien languages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Google Translate works with alien, who knew?

_**PERCY-**_  
Percy was quietly resigned at this point. After an incomprehensible tirade when he found out that these... aliens, had opened his food stocks (They'd eaten his beef jerky?! How dare they?!), he'd tried basic methods for figuring out whatever in the name of the gods they were saying. However, he'd overestimated the wisdom of this particular species, as they were content to just bark at each other in their own language, completely ignoring him. Now they had moved on inside what looked like a kitchen? To be honest he just wanted to know where he was, or why the people who found him hadn't immediately murderized his ass for being a threat. He was brought out of his reverie by a poke on his nose. For a second he stared at the finger in front of his face in shock, before feeling incredibly affronted at the fact that they had BOOPED him, of all things. To prove his point he sent his most venomous glare to the person before him, a dark-haired man with tanned skin. The alien just laughed, and a part of Percy's mind admitted that it was sort of silly to be so offended at such a harmless action. After a few seconds, the man said something in the odd tongue, opening and closing his hand repetitively in front of his face. Percy registered that he was asking him to speak when the other alien raised a rectangular box near his face, the screen(?) filled with gibberish. For some reason he couldn't place, he felt as though he was supposed to know what the box was, but he ignored the sensation and thought contemplatively. What should he say?

"Will Solace is an unbelievable asswipe." He finally decided, intoning it with the wisdom one would use if one was saying some sort of Great Prophecy or whatever. The box made an acknowledging noise and the two before him shouted in glee, leaning over the device to tap something into it. He thought all of that had been a steaming pile of shit when, for the next minutes, all the aliens did was fiddle with the dam thing. He started to zone out, which wasn't surprising in the grand scheme of his diminutive attention span.

  
"What is your name? And who is Will Solace?" An electronic voice piped up, startling him enough that he accidentally slapped his own hand.

  
"What in the- How did- Wha?" he blurted in bewilderment.

 _ **JASON-**_  
Jason grinned cheekily and did a small victory dance. When he had first heard the language the alien had spoken in he had no idea what it was, but a few times afterward he had had this feeling of familiarity, and he was reminded of a language he had heard before. Leo hadn't really believed him, but he'd given in ("Fine, but if we accidentally say 'Suck my dick' or something I'm blaming you for getting vaporized"). Using the glory of Google translate's language identification they'd discovered that what the alien spoke was some dialect of Greek, which surprised everyone. However, Jason wasn't about to complain at one of their issues being solved easily. He typed some basic questions into the phone and played them, watching the alien's features carefully in case something translated incorrectly.

The questions they asked were simple enough- the answers not so much. The alien's name turned out to be Perseus Jackson, which neither of them could get over. He had seemed resigned when they called him Percy. He was from a place called Olympus (More Greek shit, his mind exclaimed). They'd tried asking about their culture, and Leo attempted to grill him on engineering, but he had clammed up the more they had tried to pry. The little they had gotten revealed that the society was similar to theirs, with the exception of a few details. According to Percy, their technology was farther beyond what most of the scientists or engineers here on earth could even dream about (Jason didn't mention it, but both him and Leo were slightly offended by that). Before they'd actually gotten to any difficult questions, Jason had realized that _he was supposed to be at work_. Now he was frantically running to clean up.

"Hey, Jason? What are you gonna do about Sir Glares-a-lot?" Leo questioned.

"Fuck- Uh, you stay here with him? Please? Don't destroy my house!" He called out in a rush. Jason didn't wait for an answer and stuffed himself into the company truck, driving off as fast as he could.

_**LEO-** _

Leo Valdez stared at the alien in front of him curiously. They were at the kitchen counter in a sort of standoff- or sitoff, if you wanted to get technical. It had been over fifteen minutes since Jason had left, and Percy refused to answer any questions. Leo wondered what made him shut up as he studied the alien man. Suddenly an idea emerged in his head. Leo pulled out his phone and typed in a full-length paragraph, grinning. The alien stared at him in question until Leo pressed play.

“Σύμφωνα με όλους τους γνωστούς νόμους της αεροπορίας, δεν υπάρχει τρόπος να πετάξει μια μέλισσα. Τα φτερά του είναι πολύ μικρά για να πάρουν το λιπαρό μικρό σώμα του από το έδαφος. Η μέλισσα, φυσικά, πετάει ούτως ή άλλως. Επειδή-”, The phone was interrupted by a hand slamming down on it and tapping the screen to silence it. Percy glared for a full five seconds before cracking a smile.

“Nice to know that’s a universal constant.” Leo laughed. Percy joined in, and they giggled for a solid minute. Soon, Percy coughed and stood up, going to the living room. Leo raised an eyebrow. Leo gasped when Percy returned with a block of the alien jerky. Percy opened the packet with ease and pulled some out, nibbling it gently. Leo reached out to take some, but Percy slapped his hand away. Leo pouted and searched for a snack, periodically turning to shoot Percy frowns. He tugged out some baby carrots from the fridge and munched on them in disdain. When he sat back down, he drummed his fingers and tried to crunch the carrots as loud as possible. They sat, wordless, for a couple seconds until Leo tossed a carrot at Percy, smirking. Percy looked at the baby carrot in shock before giving a malicious smile and tossing a strip of meat at Leo. They locked eyes and had a mutual agreement.

When Jason came back to his house he would be surprised to find the remnants of a food warzone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it literally took me 3 days to write this???? im dead sorry hdjhgjhsgjhg at least i finished it! i think i just fritzed out since i had stuff to do. Ill make next chapter longer and include more as a return. Can you guess what that last greek paragraph is? im lame at jokes lmao  
> this was a silly idea but i have a point later on i swear. there'll be better plot someday...when im smarter....


	5. Shovels and Hovels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wowza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is now finished and a full 500 words longer than usual. Also, I'm not dead! Hooray! I'm finally out of the woods with all the trips I've been making so hopefully I'll have a more regular schedule now. Also, casual mention that THERE'S BEEN 400 HITS HOLY CRAP!!! what the heckaroni macaroni diddly dangarang happened there???? Half of me is expecting the count to drop and for me to get an email about a coding mistake or something. But also, thanks to all who have left kudos/comments on this story!! it makes my day to see them, really. Okay rant over, continue with your day if you managed to read this far.

_**NICO-** _

  
Nico inhaled the smell of pine emanating from the air around him. He listened to the needles and shrubbery crunch beneath his feet while he walked in the woods, enjoying the peace in the environment. Nico felt rather at ease. He looked up from the ground in time for a branch to slap him dead on across the face. He let a curse slip and rubbed his nose, dropping the pot he had been carrying in favor of attempting to soften the pain.

With a grumble, he picked up his gardening materials and continued walking, now watchful for low hanging branches. His eyes occasionally swept the ground for traces of the trail leading to the plant he was looking for. A short, stout bush in an unfortunate location, he'd seen it earlier and wanted to transfer it to a pot back home. He had been fruitlessly searching for the trail most of the day, partly due to the lack of distinction in this particular side of the woods. Though it was probably because he had a terrible sense of direction. He might have known the forest like the back of his hand but his internal compass had been out of whack since the moment he was born. Nico breathed a sigh of relief when he finally caught sight of a familiar creekside. Moss encroached upon the path he walked, so he trod with more caution than he had been employing.

A little ways off stood a small clump of pines around a thin oak tree. He made a victorious fist pump when he saw a single slightly wilted bush at the foot of the oak, growing inside a tiny pool of water. The roots of the circle of trees had grown too close together, making a seal that prevented the water from leaving the ground. The bush had been unfortunate enough to be in a particularly wet spot, leading to its poor growth and the loss of color. Nico stepped over puddles to reach the bush, donned a pair of rubber gloves, and pushed his shovel in a circular outline around the bottom of the bush. The soaked soil gave way to without much resistance, squelching. He lifted the plant with care and placed it in the pot he had brought with him. He shoved his gardening shovel into his pocket and lifted the plant in front of his body, marching back in the general direction of his abode.

After getting lost a couple of times (Nico swore that the trees were alive somehow, how else would something look exactly the same as something he had passed five minutes ago? He'd been walking in a straight line!) he made it to his house. He kicked off his boots and dumped the pot on the porch, going through the screen door as he pulled off his gloves. The dark inside the house made him blink. He set the gloves on a table by the door and collapsed on the couch, heaving a sigh. He picked up his phone from the coffee table in the middle of the room, turning the screen on.

There were no messages. Nico grit his teeth and forced himself to shrug and put the phone down. It didn't matter if he had sent a message to someone asking about his college credits before he left more than four hours ago. It didn't matter that he might have to retake those horrid courses that he didn't actually need for a botany degree. It absolutely, certainly did not matter, and anyone who could have said any different was not there. If they had been, there were no guarantees they wouldn't get punched in the face if they'd said anything. Nico stood and walked to the kitchen, pulling out a glass. Ignoring the way his hands were shaking he poured himself some water, and sipped it while drumming his fingers on the countertop. He finished the glass faster than intended and set it down, grimacing when it let out a loud clacking noise as it dropped onto the marble.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets, clenching them to fists. He left the kitchen slowly to go back to the porch, staring at the horizon. His feet brushed something on the porch floor. His eyes swept downwards and landed on the potted bush he'd brought back. Something clicked in his mind, making him feel around in his pockets. Feeling they were empty, Nico cursed and searched around him, even looking inside to make sure he'd checked correctly. Nothing turned up. His shovel was not here. A hiss of annoyance escaping him, he pulled on his boots and thundered down the wooden steps. Nico dashed into the forest through where he had returned. He searched the ground for it, tracing his steps as best as he could. As time went on, he began to lose hope. Eventually, he gave up and headed back to his house. On the way, he tripped over a root, gouging light scrapes over his arms. Grumbling he stood up and trudged the remaining way.

Nico stepped into the clearing. The first thing that caught his eye was the fact that there were tiles and planks strewn across the ground in an irregular pattern. He looked up at his house and gaped.

"What the..." he breathed out, stunned.

The roof looked like it had exploded, caved in on one side and torn outwards on the other. He could see his attic through the hole, and the sky on the other side. It was like a gigantic bullet had been fired through it. His eyes traced the trajectory and landed on a smoking pod, buried partially in the ground. Nico stepped towards it as if in a trance, picking up a strewn piece of wood (The wood of his house, a part of his mind bemoaned. How was he going to pay for repairs? He was a college student!) on the way. His seeming trance dissipated when he stumbled, causing him to approach with more caution. The surface of the pod was lightly blackened as if it had endured the intense heat of a forge fire. Which he supposed would make sense, if what he suspected was the case. Another side of his brain wondered how he had not heard the destruction of his home, but he reasoned he must've been too far away for the sound to register for him. He was extending the plank in his hands to touch the pod when he hesitated. What if the thing inside it was dangerous? What if it killed Nico the moment he opened it? The whispers of doubt crept into his mind. He shoved them away, determined. He heaved the plank to strike the pod, causing a loud clang to ring out.

The pod vibrated violently, an aggressive blast of air emanating from the bottom. The pressure shoved it out of its crater, and the back opened to dump pieces of metal before it fell forward, the front porthole hitting the ground. Nico waited. The pod remained in its place as the minutes stretched, making the anticipation and anxiety that had built in his stomach dissipate from the knot they had formed. With a huff he placed the plank at the side of the now-box, using it as a lever to turn it over. Before the back of the coffin-shaped thing could hit the ground Nico was already in a defensive position, holding out the chunk of plank before him like a sword. The box hissed and creaked slightly open before its doors were shoved apart. A head with a mop of blond hair popped from the opening. The person(?) crawled out of the box and looked around, eyes eventually landing on him, Nico noted how he probably looked absolutely ridiculous. There were a couple moments of silence before the man(?) tilted his head.

"Πού είμαι?" the alien said. Nico blinked in shock, realizing that the alien had just spoken _Greek_.

Greek was, in short, a language Nico had a mediocre grasp of. It occurred to him that he should question how convenient it was that the language his sister had forced him to take ended up being the one the alien in front of him was speaking, but he elected not to in favor of responding.

"Γαμώτο," Nico barked out, "Καταστρέψατε το σπίτι μου, μαλάκα!"

The alien's eyes widened. It looked around and saw the disaster behind him. It had the decency to look sheepish and took a step towards Nico, but stopped when he brandished the block of wood.

"Εκεί δεν υπάρχει ανάγκη βίας!" the alien pacified, "Θα σας βοηθήσω να διορθώσετε το σπίτι σας, εντάξει? Το όνομά μου είναι Will, ποιο είναι το δικό σου?"

Nico opened his mouth to say something, but no sound came out. An alien named _Will_? He snorted, causing the tension in the air to puff out like a cheap firework.

"Ονομάζομαι Νίκο, περίεργος," He mumbled.

Will's face brightened with a megawatt smile, and Nico actually had to look away for a second. With a huff, he tossed the plank into the ditch formed by the pod and stalked off towards his ruined home, only stopping to turn and beckon Will. He chewed on his cheek thoughtfully, wincing when he actually bit into it. Licking the cut, he considered. What was he getting into? The answer was probably something terrible, so he tried not to think about it. Was he actually going to forgive this guy? He reasoned that there was no real evidence that Will was out to hurt him, other than his (presumably) unintentionally destroyed roof. Why hadn't he immediately called the cops or something? Nico skipped that one for its sheer stupidity. The cops would think he was a prank call or something. What was he going to do with the _actual alien_? It wasn't like there was some sort of extra side house to host him in. Nico was just thankful he lived so far out of the way of...everything, really. Who knew what kind of stunt some government scientist creeps would pull if they'd heard this. Probably would kick him out of the land. Or worse, silence him forever. There were a million more questions, but each 'answered' one only generated more. He figured he'd lay off trying to make sense of these incidents until tomorrow. The poles on his porch were shaken out of their bases, and he ignored the obvious tilt of the whole structure. The door creaked when he opened it, a cry of pain if he'd ever heard one. Nico sent a silent apology to the house as a whole. He heard Will behind him, moving forward several reluctant steps at a time. He kept walking. When Nico made it to the center of the living room he turned abruptly, startling Will. He placed his hands on his hips with what he hoped was an authoritative body language and stared Will dead in the eye. He pointed towards Will and gestured at the couch.

"Μπορείτε να κοιμηθείτε εκεί, " He stated. Will nodded, a small smile already forming. Nico held up a finger.

"Θα δημιουργήσουμε αύριο κανόνες," He narrowed his eyes, "Μην αγγίζετε τίποτε για την ώρα."

"Το πήρατε, αφεντικό!" Will smiled crookedly.

Nico grimaced and ran a hand through his hair. He walked away and up the stairs, hearing a faint calling of what could have been either 'goodnight' or just gibberish. He rubbed his temples in sheer exasperation. He opened the door to his room. He exhaled slowly when he discovered it had managed to only have a small hole in a corner torn out of it. He collapsed on his bed. His sheets were coated with a thin layer of dust, so he ran his hand through them, brushing it off. He punched his pillow to clear it (Though it did relieve some stress, he wouldn't lie). He lifted a small box from his nightstand, hefting it in his hand before opening it. He unclipped the locket around his neck and placed it in the box. He closed it carefully and placed it back in its spot, marked by a dusty outline. He fell on top of his sheets and onto the pillow.

He lay there for a long time before he could fall asleep, the thoughts swirling in his head finally succumbing to the bliss of nonsensical adaptive coma time. The last thing he thought of was how he was going to explain the hole to Hazel, Frank, and Reyna when they dropped by tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It occurred to me that i should probably start putting the translations for the greek here so...:  
> Πού είμαι-Where am I?  
> Γαμώτο, Καταστρέψατε το σπίτι μου, μαλάκα-Damn it, you destroyed my house, asshole.  
> Εκεί δεν υπάρχει ανάγκη βίας!-There is no need for violence!  
> Θα σας βοηθήσω να διορθώσετε το σπίτι σας, εντάξει? Το όνομά μου είναι Will, ποιο είναι το δικό σου?-I'll help you fix your house, all right? My name is Will, what is yours?  
> Ονομάζομαι Νίκο, περίεργος- My name is Nico, you weirdo.  
> Μπορείτε να κοιμηθείτε εκεί- You sleep here.  
> Θα δημιουργήσουμε αύριο κανόνες- We will establish rules tomorrow.  
> Μην αγγίζετε τίποτε για την ώρα.- Do not touch anything for time being.  
> Το πήρατε, αφεντικό!- You got it, boss!  
> Blame google for any mistakes yall.


	6. Ha ha, gravity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me:Lets leave a day in the middle! what could go-  
> Life:*exists*  
> Me:  
> Me:hm  
> so yes this is late and YES its under 1000 words but so be it

_**JASON-** _

"I cannot BELIEVE you started a food fight!"

"It wasn't-"

" _Leo._ "

"Okay, maybe it WAS me who started it but-"

"I literally asked you not to destroy my house!"

"How was I supposed to know that he was that competitive?"

"There are baby carrots _on the ceiling fan_."

"He's slippery and my aim isn't that good!"

Jason ran a hand down his face and groaned, "Ugh, god _why_. Fine, you're forgiven. Mostly. But you better help me clean everything up, okay? And after this, you're going to make a thing for me."

"A thing? What thing?" Leo crossed his arms, "I may be open-minded but there are some places even I won't go."

"You'll see," Jason smiled thinly, "Start cleaning."

They picked up the food in silence. It was _everywhere_. When he found a piece of metal with a squashed pea stuck to it, Jason wondered if Leo had made a bomb to set off. The pair had even used the food that was in the boxes that the pod had come with. There were wet spots on the ceiling and walls where it was obvious the water canisters had exploded. Eventually, Percy joined them in the ordeal, scraping away at the smushed vegetables in the corners.

As he walked over to the dining table Jason felt droplets sprinkle in his hair. He froze, looking up. A cracked cylinder graced his sight, sending out water in short bursts. It was partially buried in the ceiling, but the longer he stared the more he could see it slip down. He jumped back when it finally dropped loose with a loud yelp. He heard it crack and turned away, expecting to get soaked. Instead, he was surprised at feeling nothing splash his back. He peeked over his shoulder.

The water floated in the air, frozen in marble-like bubbles. The bubbles fused together into one single conglomeration.

He watched in silence as it shivered once, then twice. After what seemed like an eternity gravity did its job again, sending the water to the ground in a pool. His eye twitched. His brain was sending signals that said: S _orry, cannot compute. Try again later._  He felt the material on his shirt to make sure he hadn't hallucinated. It appeared dry.

"Είσαι καλά?" asked Percy.

 _Oh, shit_. Jason jumped and slammed a hand to his chest, heart hammering. That seriously should not have surprised him half as much as it did.  He sucked in a breath, like he was breathing through a straw, and _wheezed_. The shock was enough to restart his head. The cogs turned in his mind, the direction his thoughts took sent him reeling. He looked between Percy and the puddle in consternation, slowly pointing towards the water. Percy quirked an eyebrow as if to ask " _Well? It's a puddle, what of it?"_. Jason bit his lip and pointed again, this time from Percy to the puddle.

"Did you...do that?" he said, more of a statement than a question. Percy stared at Jason in befuddlement for a moment. Suddenly his mouth opened in realization. He shrugged, making an oddly helpless gesture with his hands before nodding. The simple, casual response somehow drove a stone into Jason's gut. He sent his body to continue working on autopilot while his brain whirled around the new information. He was dimly aware of Percy sending him occasional looks, but nothing really processed through. A dull, rhythmic thudding pushed itself to the forefront of awareness. He recognized it as his heartbeat. Once he was aware of it the rhythm hastened, becoming more and more uncontrolled with each passing second. He tried to count the beats, to figure out how fast his heart rate was spiking. Detachedly, he wondered whether he was on the verge of panic. Why would he be? There was no-

His phone rang. He shook his head, darkness on the edge of his vision receding (he hadn't noticed his vision was blurring. Was that normal?). Jason looked at the screen, mouth dry. It was Piper. Always Piper, one way or another. He considered ignoring the call in favor of...okay, so maybe there wasn't any other real option. He could dream. He answered and put the phone up to his ear.

"Hi Piper," he croaked out. God, was his voice always this _r_ _aspy_?

"Whoah there, Jace. What's with the I-am-lumberman?" Apparently not. An embarrassingly loud laugh escaped him, sounding suspiciously like a deflating balloon.

"What's up, Pipes?" Jason groused. The hoarseness remained, though lessened.

"Nothing much. I just got back from a lecture. I messaged Leo a couple times and didn't get an answer, so I thought I'd call you to ask if you knew what was up with that. Have you heard from him?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, he's at my place. Want me to get him?" He mumbled.

"Nah, that's alright. Why's he there? He didn't burn his couch again, did he?"

"No, no he didn't...do that. I asked him to help me with something, but he kind of went all caveman on my fridge, so there's food everywhere now. I made him help me clean up."

"Ah, I see. That explains everything."

"Does it?"

"Yes, actually. Anyway," The line crackled, "What did you do today?"

"Not much," Jason chewed on his bottom lip, "Just work. And stuff."

"Is...everything okay? You sound a little spacey," Piper said hesitantly. For a moment Jason contemplated just spilling all of it. Everything about the alien, the pod, the _worry_...

"Nah, everything's fine," he replied instead, injecting as much cheerfulness as he could muster into his voice.

"Good! I gotta go, sorry. Punch Leo for me?" she said. Jason smiled.

"Always. Bye, Pipes."

"Bye, Jace."

He hung up with another stone in his gut. He bit his finger and looked for Leo.

He did have to punch him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigh jason is lipbitey  
> you can rip anxious!jason from my cold, dead hands(who am i kidding he's not even incharacter anymore)  
> ANYWAY ive had 2 strokes of genious, so now im writing 3 things ho boy


End file.
